DE 20 2004 008 244 U1 discloses a system which has an endless conveyor having lanes with rotatable rollers. The eggs are each supported by two consecutive rollers and lay with their longitudinal axis substantially horizontal. The eggs rotate during movement of the conveyor. Above each lane an inkjet printer is positioned to print characters on the eggs.
The present invention has for an object to provide an alternative egg printing system.